


Hypothetically

by Lunar_L



Series: Miraculous Drabbles [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 13:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_L/pseuds/Lunar_L
Summary: Anonymous asked: 33 with Alya and nice!Chloé ship? (I don't know the ship name lol but I love it!)33. “Give it to me. For science!”





	Hypothetically

 

It was getting ridiculous now. For the longest time they'd stubbornly remained at logger-heads with one another. Chloé may have become nicer and more likely to stand up to bullies than to be one, but Alya wasn't quite ready to publicly admit she'd forgiven her. Chloé had already apologised sincerely on more than one occasion so she was equally determined to stand her ground and not let Alya think she'd hurt her by continuing to act like she mistrusted her.

And yet, they worked together. They had never talked about how they knew who the other one was, and there had never been an epiphany moment when a light-bulb suddenly illuminated the obvious. It had been slow and subtle.

Someone flicked their hair _just so_ , or made a familiar comment or the light hit them in the right way so that their silhouette was recognisable.

It was watching the other when an akuma attack was announced and realising they used the same old tired excuses as each other to disappear.

And then there was the flirting. When Renarde had first appeared, she had felt like such an outsider next to an established team. As expected they were both friendly but it was clear that they were everything to each other (Ladybug probably meant even more to Chat than he did to her, but she was a stubborn bug much to Renarde's annoyance). It had been wonderful for Renarde have her own partner soon after, and it had been an amazingly thrilling moment for her when she realised that Queen Bee was flirting with her. So she did the only sensible thing and flirted back. Queen Bee had immediately felt like she was going to melt.

So here they were, standing on the corner of a deserted street where they had literally bumped into each other. Alya watched Chloé try to pat off the coffee stain she had accidentally spilled onto Alya's shirt, very aware of how her hand lingered once the stain had dried. It wasn't a perfect moment but clearly Chloé thought it was time.

“Césaire?” she asked abruptly, “Say a girl told you she liked you, hypothetically, h-how would you feel about that? Would you be into girls?”

“Depends on who she is,” Alya answered, “I might like some girls and some guys, but maybe I have a type.”

Chloé bit her lip and stared at the ground uncomfortably. “So, hypothetically, how would this girl test whether or not she was your type?”

“Well, in science class we research and test a hypothesis,” Alya said, leaning in close to Chloé's face and giving her a sultry smile, “So I guess she would need to hit on me as an experiment.”

Chloé mirrored the expression on the other girls face, licking her lips to bring them to Alya's attention before leaning in the rest of the way so there was only a hair's breadth between their lips.

“Well then Césaire, you better give it to me. For science!”

Neither one was sure which of them had closed the last sliver of distance.

 

**Author's Note:**

> In all honesty, I'm not too impressed with myself with this one, but I uploaded all the others so...
> 
> Renarde is French for Vixen


End file.
